1. Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device preserves stored data even when power is cut off. Two-dimensional memory devices in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate have reached physical limits in increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory devices in which memory cells are stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate have been proposed.
In a conventional 3D non-volatile memory, a stacked structure may be formed by alternately stacking conductive layers and insulating layers, and by forming a channel layer passing through the stacked structure, so that a plurality of memory cells may be formed at the same time. However, as the height of the stacked structure increases, the manufacturing process increases in difficulty. In addition, increases in channel length may lead to a reduction in cell current.